Christmas Shoes
by the-vampire-act
Summary: It's november at the hospital,and house's new patient is very.................. unique. this patient brings out a side of chase and house that no one expected.............. tooken place before the new team. please r&r! enjoy! Now complete!Sequal up asap!
1. Admitted

House M.D.- Christmas Shoes

Chapter 1-Admitted

"...sorry it took so long to add this one. i had to do some medical research to get this story as realisitic as possible. sorry if this first chapter is kinda slow, i had to start off this way so i could build up to the interesting crap. hope you like it!! please r & r!!"

April Royer finished her homework,but couldn't finish her daily ritual due to rain. Since the power was out,the television was,also,out.

By this point, she was utterly bored. She couldn't skateboard because she was still recovering from a broken leg. The cast was off, but her doctor, Dr. Jone,said not to start skateboarding again until her next doctor's appointment. This wasn't a big deal to her,though. April was a very good skateboarder;she could do tricks,stunts, and balance on a skateboard better than any one else in her neighborhood, but she didn't necessarily enjoy it.

April had never told anyone, but she had been working at a cafe lately as their jazz singer. She had always enjoyed singing, and working at the cafe was amazing. She always did encores on request, and she got paid pretty well- 75 an hour.

April jumped when her phone rang and it broke her thoughts. "Hello?" April questioned. "Hey, April! Good news...Well, more like,um,like super great news!" Ugh,Jess. 'What did the annoying cheer leader want this time?' she thought. "Brian said yes!" April had almost forgotten about the scene Jess had created at school today. She had finally asked her crush out on a date, and he must've said yes. "Oh,good for you!" Alice was very good at faking enthusiasm by this point in her life. "Oh, I gotta go...he'll be here any minute! Bye!" She squealed once before hanging up. The other end of the phone went dead.

April looked at her calendar to find that her school's football team were going to have a game,rain or shine, and quickly decided to go.

As she was crossing the street, a car came speeding out of nowhere before she had a chance to move. She yelled in pain before realising what happened. The car stopped and the driver nearly screamed, "Are you okay?!" When the driver saw that he had just hit her arm, he was relieved no major damage was done. He immediately called 911 and helped the girl by trying to soothe her.

The Hospital-

"So you took a patient who broke her arm because...?" Wilson asked House as he walked with him to House's office.

"Symptoms." House answered,annoyed.

"For what? A disease,cancer,flu...I don't see any connections." Wilson stopped at House's glass office door to think.

"Well of course it's not obvious,they're rather subtle symptoms. She's lucky she broke her arm. We might be able to confirm what it is in time for her to be cured." House stated this in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So,are you going to share with me?" Wilson asked.

House sighed in annoyance. "I have to discuss with my team first. You know,engage in discussion and all that other crap." he answered.

"Oh,you mean,you telling them there's something wrong with her,Chase sides with you,Foreman's quick to disagree,Cameron goes with the one she wants it to be,and you tell them what's what?" House stopped, moving his eyes in a rolling fashion. His eyes were on Wilson again.

"Well if you put it THAT way!" House answered,sarcastically.

Wilson sighed. "House, I don't think you should take the patient."

He opened his door,stopping in the doorway. "Too bad."

House closed the door and his team looked up at him.

There was a short silence before anyone said something.

"Why did you take this patient, House?" Foreman asked.

House noted that Chase rolled his eyes. He clearly saw what House also saw.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase said,now shifting his gaze from Foreman to House.

"I'm going to have to agree with Foreman-I don't see it." Cameron sided with Foreman.

House rolled his eyes. "Chase, care to explain?" House looked at Chase. "It would be my honor." He smiled. "No need to be sarcastic!" House mocked Chase's enthusiasm.

"Look at her bones carefully." Chase said as he stood up. He pointed to her broken arm,then the other arm, and lastly her legs. "She's broken both legs and arms before."

"So? She might be careless and does some stupid stunts or dares." Cameron said.

"That's not what he means." House added. "All her bones in general.

Foreman came closer to the white board. "They're weakening."

"And fastly,too." Chase said.

"Are you thinking it's brittle bones disease?" Cameron questioned.

"I don't just _think_ it's brittle bones, I _know_ it is." House stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Foreman asked.

Chase answered this time. "What else could it be? All the symptoms are right,and it would explain a lot."

"Chase is right." House said as he got of his chair. His team of specialists got up as well. "Cameron,tell the patient. Chase and Foreman will be waiting here in my office, so you better hurry." Chase and Foreman both sighed as Cameron walked out the door.

"Why are we waiting?" Foreman questioned House.

"We can't do anything if the patient doesn't know what's wrong, so what else are you going to do?" House answered.

Cameron walked in as House finished talking. "She won't talk to me." she said.

"Any idea why?" Chase asked.

"No,but she handed me a note saying she won't talk to me."

"I already like her!" House smirked. "Foreman,you try. Cameron,wait outside for Foreman."

"Why?" she asked-clearly confused.

"If you were Wombat I wouldn't even be wasting time telling you this. You would've just done it."

House waited for a reaction from Chase.

He realised Chase wasn't paying attention, so he threw his ball at him.

Chase looked up as the ball hit him. "What was that for?!" he asked as he threw the ball back at House.

"Pay attention!" House ordered.

He returned to talking to Cameron. "Because. I'm your boss and what I say you do,you do." House said in his 'Duh!' voice.

Cameron stalked out of the room behind Foreman.

House smiled-happy about how easily he made Cameron mad. He utterly enjoyed it.

Chase hadn't left the room. It was obvious he was waiting for instructions.

"Waiting for orders?" House asked.

"Yeah,kind of." Chase sounded ashamed-knowing that House had won his game.

"Good puppy dog. Now go down to the clinic. Your reward is my clinic hours."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I should've guessed." he mumbled loudly as he left the room.

A minute later, Foreman came back with Cameron. Foreman sighed before he talked. "Same here. She won't talk to me,either."

Foreman and Cameron waited for House to respond. They were shocked when he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Yeah,Cuddy. Come down,we need your help." House hung up the phone. His team was waiting for him to say something. "I figured I mine as well have her try. I think she'll have a better chance of getting her to talk then I would."

Cuddy entered the room. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"One of our patients won't talk to us. She turned down Cameron and Foreman. And you know how I feel about seeing patients. I will, but only if necessary. I still have options,so I won't yet."

Cuddy sighed,clearly defeated. "Fine. What room is she in?"

"Room 12. Good luck."

Cuddy came back soon after. "Have you tried Chase?" she asked.

"So she turned you down,too?" House asked,humored.

"Yup." Cuddy sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

House picked up the phone. "Yeah. House...no,actually. Chase...No, send him down. Thanks." House hung up is phone.

"Pretty hair is on his way. Isn't that relieving?"

Chase came through the door seconds later. "What's the emergency?" he asked cautiously.

"We need a tall,blond, and Aussie doctor who has outrageously good looks." House taunted.

"We need you to talk to the patient." Cameron answered,annoyed.

"Why me?" Chase asked,confused.

"She won't talk to us." Cuddy answered.

"Then what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"You should shut up and talk to the patient before I fire you." House threatened Chase.

"Now go!" He pointed to the door as his young Intevests left with no further instructions...

"...well, there it is! yes,there will be more! i finally put it up,so please r&r! it helps me write faster!"


	2. Tall, Blond, and Aussie

Christmas Shoes-Chapter 2

Tall,Blond,And Aussie

Chase entered the patent's room.

He opened her patient file,reading her diagnosis once again. He couldn't help but feel it was wrong.

Chase didn't know how he'd get the girl to talk. If she turned down Cameron,how could the patient not turn him down?

"Good morning, Ms. Royer." Chase greeted. He sat the file on the metallic desk on his right side.

"Good morning, Dr. Chase. You can call me April. I prefer it, if you don't mind."

"Alright then, April."

"So how are you?"

The question took Chase aback. He was the doctor, so shouldn't he be asking her that? He also couldn't believe how easily she was talking to him.

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"I have a few questions for you." she said.

"Oh. And what would that be?" Chase wasn't expecting this.

"I came here for a broken arm. It's fixed...so why can't I go home? Did you find something else?"

April's voice was soft, but Chase could tell it was not how she wanted to say it. Her charade was too carefully planned out. She had made her voice sound too kind.

"That's why I'm here,actually." Chase sighed. "Have you ever heard of a disease called brittle bones?" he asked, masking the dread in his voice.

'"Oh, so I have brittle bones?" April's soft voice asked.

" don't seem surprised...?" Chase asked,suspiciously.

"I'm not." She paused,smiling.

"Since I'm already here, any chance you'll give me a physical?"

Chase stopped in resp once to her question.

"Why do you want a physical?" he asked.

"I don't necessarily want a physical- or even need one."

"I don't understand." Chase was confused.

"I wouldn't mind getting a physical from you. You know. A _physical?_" she said playfully.

Now Chase understood.

"Oh." His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and started again.

"Um, I'll be back." Chase said as he walked out.

He walked to House's office. Then he realised he had no idea what he was suppose to say.

"She turn you down?" House asked.

"I wish." Chase mumbled.

"Why? What did she say?" Cameron asked.

"After I told her she had brittle bones, she asked for a physical."

"Why would she want a physical?" Cuddy asked-baffled.

Chase sighed. "I asked her that,too. She told me, 'You know, a _physical_.' After that I came here."

House laughed. "Yeah right!"

"Yeah. Right." Chase said, avoiding all eye contact.

"Wow. A girl likes you, so you go run to your boss." House paused. "Yeah,you're right. That does sound like you." he added to his mockery.

"So,is that why she's stalking you now?" Cuddy said,one hand on her hip and the other pointing out the window.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite your girlfriend in?" House asked as he signaled for her to come in.

Chase sighed in annoyance and defeat.

"I think that this is a symptom." April said. She grabbed a cap-less pen with her broken hand. She stabbed her other hand with the pen, revealing her

hand had no reaction to the stab.

"I can't feel it." April was still poking her hand with the pen when House threw the pen out of her hand.

"I can't concentrate when some one is poking their hand annoyingly."

"So is that a no on the physical?" April's voice sounded hopeful.

Chase glared at her; one hand going through his blond hair. "Yeah, that would be a no. Even if you just had brittle bones, that would be a no."

April rolled her eyes in response.

"Actually, Chase, a physical might help us. You know, see if anything else is wrong." Cameron chipped in.

"Chase,give Ms. Royer a physical. Foreman, clinic duty. Cameron,see if you can get Cuddy to let us MRI her." House instructed.

Cameron walked out with Cuddy,who was still telling Cameron "No,you have no apparent reason to MRI her."

Chase walked out with his eager patient and Foreman gave Chase a sympathetic look as he walked out behind them.

"So much for a "'No"' on the physical." April shrugged.

Chase walked in the room,defeated and sad about it.

'Why does House always get his way?' Chase thought.

He sighed one last time as he shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Here you go. I'll come in when you're done changing." Chase said as he threw the patient gown at April.

He walked out the door as he realised something.

'Where are her parents?'

He searched her file,but found nothing.

Chase was relieved to find House limping on his cane in the hospital's halls.

"House! What about her favorite? I haven't heard anything about them." Chase cried through the hallway.

"Well, aren't you a smart duckling!" House answered.

"That's what you're doing next. I want you to talk to the people around town. See if anyone knows her." House announced,then stopped walking.

"And try not to enjoy the physical too much."

He stepped on Chase's foot using his cane and walked back to his office-popping a pill while doing so.

Chase rolled his eyes in response,then walked off.

When he knocked on the patent's door, April yelled, "Come in!"

"Well,shall we begin?" he asked.

She smiled,letting out a small laugh. "Finally!"

Chase sighed. "Lay down on the table,please." he told her.

April laid down on the table...

And so the physical began.

After the Physical...

Chase left the room so April could get dressed.

He glanced at her test results,though he knew a physical only offered a small amount of test and none of them would explain her numb hand.

To none of Chase's shock,all tests came back negative. He sighed in annoyance. He knew the physical would accomplish nothing,but her blood type, that would be useful to the doctors.

"All negative?" House asked as he snuck up behind Chase.

"Yeah,all negative." Chase sighed.

Chase started to walk again,and Chase followed his boss.

"Gee,what a shock." House said sarcastically.

"What?" Chase questioned, confused.

"Why would you have her do a physical if you knew it wouldn't accomplish anything?!" Chase yelled angerly.

House laughed. "That's why." he said.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I should've known."

"Hey,last time I checked it was rude to leave your girlfriend alone in a hospital.'' He started walking again.

"Don't forget. We do keep condoms in the hospital." House mocked on last time...

April's room

Chase closed the door as he entered April's room.

"All your tests came back negative." he sighed to his patient.

Chase put his hand on his forehead and let his spare hand support his weight as he leaned on the table next to him.

His head ached and his throat felt like it was closing. Chase suddenly realised he could only see spots, and couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Chase was on the floor,not able to breathe.

April soon realised what happened;Chase was allergic to bees.

She darted out the door and turned to the direction of House's office;where she had seen Chase's bag hung over a chair.

When April ran in House's office, House gave her an odd look.

She threw Chase's bag on the ground and dumped everything out of it until she saw his epipen.

April grabbed it and ran out the door.

She flung the door to Chase open and slid on her knees;inserting the needle into his thigh.

Seconds later, Chase jumped to his knees;gasping for air.

Everything was silent until Chase's breathing became more steady.

"Are you okey?" April asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, thank you." he gasped.

The room grew silent as Chase focused on breathing.

Wilson stopped at the doorway;observing the scene.

"He had an asthma attack." April explained.

Wilson entered the room and kneeled down next to Chase and April.

"Are you okey,Chase? I've heard you had an asthma attack before, and it was pretty time, you were paralyzed."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase gasped.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked.

Chase nodded yes.

April smiled that let Wilson on to believe she was up to no good.

"Well, I'd be an idiot not to wrongfully take advantage of you. This is a perfect opportunity! You helpless on the floor and me here; the one who saved your life."

She grabbed his cheeks with the palm of her hands and leaned toward his face.

Chase's lips were surrendered helpless against the magnetic pull of April's lips.

Wilson watched;his legs now in a crouched position.

"Wow. You're a lot like House." Wilson replied.

She let Chase's face go slowly;backing away with a smile.

"Yeah. So I noticed.I've heard a lot about House, but I've never met him. I actually was only going to talk to Chase,though.

"I heard about Chase, friend told me about him,but it was the physical description that won me over. Tall,blond,and Aussie guys turn me on."

April was on her feet by now;still smiling.

"That was hot." she said.

Chase and Wilson rolled their eyes in unison.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a totally hot make-out session." House retorted from the doorway.

"Ha 're so funny, House." Wilson responded.

Chase starting taking bigger breaths of air when he found he was having more trouble breathing.

"What's wrong with Blondie?" House asked as he poked Chase's stomach with his cane.

"He had an asthma attack. Apparently, he's allergic to bees." Wilosn explained.

"Luckily for him,April realised that and came running for his epipen." House added.

"Yeah, lucky me." Chase coughed after he talked. He started standing up, but House stopped him with his cane.

"Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to bees?" House asked,curiously.

"It was in my file." Chase answered.

"So?" he asked,annoyingly.

"Just remember, Chase," April started, "I'll be watching you."

The three men walked out the room,heading to lunch together.

"Damn that girl is good!" House mocked Chase.

Wilson laughed as Chase rolled his eyes.

He couldn't help but think that House was right. April was good...

"... i am soooo happy about the popularity of this story! thank you all so much and i'll post chapter 3 asap! please r&r and once again,thank you!!"


	3. Wrong Blood

Christmas Shoes- Chapter 3

Wrong Blood

"........................sorry for the delay! some things came up. thanks for all the great reviews! here is the next chapter! please keep the reviews coming!"

Chase looked at the slide containing April's blood. His gloves were starting to bother him, but he didn't bother exchanging them for another pair; he was almost done,anyways.

He looked closer at April's blood,realizing there was something wrong with it. Chase was shocked when he found out what was wrong.

He threw away his gloves on his way out the door. "Wrong blood." he mumbled softly to himself. His hair tossed left to right due to the wind he created as he rushed down the hospital hallways.

Chase walked into House's office, letting the door shut by itself.

''The doctors who gave her a blood transfusion screwed up." Chase announced.

House glared at Chase with his eyebrows arched.

"How?"

Chase rolled his eyes before answering.

"They gave her the wrong blood type. April is blood type A, but they gave her AB.

"She's reacting slowly from it. Her body is numbing,but only temporarily and for a short amount of time at the moment. It's only a matter of time until her whole body goes limp,her bones break,and major organs shut down or collapse.

"The doctors did major damage that's not fixable. The only thing we can do now is slow down the process and make it less painful." Chase sighed, thinking about how badly she was screwed because of doctors not doing their jobs.

"How long do you give her?" Cameron asked, turning her head to Chase.

"I'd give her 'til late December." House answered,limping forward to his cane.

Foreman grabbed the cane and threw it to House.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked,paused at the door with his hand around the door knob's air.

"Start the treatment!

"Cameron gets to go and get the blood, Foreman gets the machine, and Wombat tells the patient." House walked out his door as his lackeys went off to do their job.

House headed to Wilso's office.

When he got to Wilson's door, he let himself in.

"Well come in." Wilson commented sarcastically at House's rudeness.

"How does a doctor give his patient the wrong blood type?" House asked Wilson directly.

"I don't know. Hangover? Stupidity? Mistake?" Wilson twirled around in his chair until he reached House's gaze.

"Why do you ask?" Wilson questioned cautiously.

"April-her doctors screwed up. Not our doctors, not doctors from this hospital. I want to know _how_ they managed to screw that up. Even Wombat isn't that stupid."

"Chase is not stupid He's the only person besides me who'll take your crap." Wilson informed House.

Though Wilson would never tell House this, but sometimes Chase resembled House so much.

It always bothered Wilson when House made fun of Chase. He didn't necessarily like Chase, but Chase was smart. Wilson believed he would make a great doctor of whatever specialty Chase chose,and he knew that House was responsible for that.

Wilson also believed that the young doctor looked up to House as his father-figure.

Chase's father was never a good role model for Chase.

Wilson found it hard to believe how different Chase and his father were.

And it always broke Wilson's heart when he thought about how Rowan treated his son. Their relationship was the most strained father-son relationship Wilson had seen. In fact, their relationship seemed more teacher-student that father-son.

All though Rowan had threated his son like a student all through Chase's life, the boy had turned out okey. Though, sometimes,Wilson worried Chase felt as though the way he was treated by his parents is what he deserved........................

"Are you sticking up for him, Wilson?" I thought you hated Wombat!" House gasped sarcastically.

"I do not hate Chase." Wilson said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Moving on back to the not Chase-related topic?" Wilson suggested.

"I don't think so." House said.

"You know, I think you like Chase." Wilson accused.

"You pick on him more than anyone else,always talk about him,and always single him out. I mean, sure, you talk about Foreman and Cameron. But not like you talk about Chase."

House nodded. "He has more potential. I could see Chase being a solo doctor, but I can see Foreman and Cameron single,too. But I could see Chase solo sooner, more successful,and happier about it,too.

"I push Chase. If I can break him into snapping and screaming at me on day, then I'll have an excuse for firing him." House admitted. "But if you tell anyone about this, then you're dead."

Wilson was shocked into silence about what House just admitted. "So you want Chase to yell at you so you can fire him?" " Wilson paused. "But you'll actually be firing him because there's nothing left for you to teach him." Wilson thought this over for a minute. "Clever."

"Yeah, I thought so, too." House agreed.

"You know, I think Chase has been teaching me more than I've been teaching hi. Not medically, but........." House paused, searching for a word.

"But every other way.

''I think it's all the crosswords he does. Crosswords do make people smarter." House sighed.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like you at all." Wilson asked.

House sighed, limping toward the door. He paused at the door knob.

"I don't know."

House left Wilson's office; leaving Wilson and himself confused and baffled.......................

House entered his office,immediately getting the attention of his lackeys.

"How's our patient?" he asked, looking at Foreman to answer.

"How should I know? Ask Tall, Blond,and Aussie." he retorted.

House smiled at Chase. "Well, not too keen on the new nick name-it's sorta long. But if that's what you want to be called..............." he teased.

"Physical didn't tell us anything, but her blood work did. The doctors from the other hospital screwed up. Her blood type is A, but they gave her AB. It's weakening her body." Chase answered.

"Poor girl. Wasn't even her fault." Foreman said.

"Well duh! We already know that! I meant how is the treatment working?" House said,annoyed.

"I was getting there." Chase said.

"It's too early to tell. We have to wait until the blood stabilizes in her system. But so far, the blood transfusion seems to be working. After we drained some blood, we added A blood, and we'll slowly switch it all to A. Though the damage in affect can't be stopped now. It's too late."

"Well done Blondy." House encouraged.

"Now I have a new mission for all of you!'' House exclaimed in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I'm mixing it up a bit. Cameron, clinic duty, Foreman and Chase, go around town. See if anyone knows her. Try to find out where she lives." House ordered.

His team got up and left the office.

Just as Chase was about to leave, House stopped him.

"Chase, let's talk." House said.

Chase was taken aback at first, but obeyed.

"I change my mind, you have a new mission." he said.

"And what would that be?" Chase asked.

House smiled, gesturing for Chase to follow.

"Come with me."

Chase followed House into thew parking lot.

"We're going on a little trip." House informed Chase.

House got on his motorcycle, Chase joining right behind him...............................

".................i hope you enjoyed this! please bear with me on this chapter. it might be a little boring-but i had to add this to build up to the next chapter........................ please r& r!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Father and Son

Christmas Shoes- Father and Son

"..........................wow! thank you all so much! you like me! you really like me! as your gift, i present you with chapter 4. please cotinuing reviewing!"

House drove his motorcycle with ease on the windy major road of New Jersey.

Chase wore the helmet that his boss made him wear,though it was too bug. He held on to House,knowing he would certainly be tossed off the motorcycle if he didn't.

They rode in silence for about ten minutes until House pulled into an old parking lot with faded signs, wilting trees,and old cars.

House parked as Chase let go of him. He tooked off the helmet and tossed his hair left to right. House held his hand out for the helmet,and Chase passed it to House.

Both doctors got off the motorcycle one after the other.

House started walking to the right-where an old,faded,brick bar stood.

The door had a bell attached to it that rung when they opened it.

"I'm shocked." House admitted.

"I was expecting you to ask questions."

He sighed. "But once again, I underestimated you."

They walked to the bar stool surrounding the bar tender.

The karoke machine played a song unfamilar to Chase.

"What?" Chase asked in responce to House's comment.

House once again sighed. "I've mistreated you, Chase. I've been unfair. I only push you and make fun of you to make you a better doctor. I honestly believe you have great potential, but that's not why I took you here." House stopped to order two beers-one for Chase and the other for himself.

"One for me,one for you." House explained,passing the beer to Chase.

He took the ber. "Thank you." Chase told House.

"Not just for the beer,but for everything." he said.

They both drank in unison.

"Your welcome." House said before taking another sip.

"Why did you take me here,then?" he asked.

House put the glass and returned Chase's stare.

"I have to use the restroom. Don't follow me." he ordered as he limped away toward the bathroom.

Chase sighed and cupped his hands on the glass that was holding his drink.

"Father-Son outing?" the bartender asked.

He looked up,but surprised himself when he realised he wasn't surprised by the man's assuption. He was actually flattered.

"Yeah, Father-Son outing." Chase lied, wishing his lie was true.....................

House never understood that Chase looked up to him until Wilson brought it to his attention. Ever since Wilson and his little talk, House had felt guilty.

Chase never grew up with a father who taught him how to play baseball or a mother to patch his wounds. Chase's wounds were too deep to fix,nut House decided it was his duty to try. Everyone in Chase's life had failed him. They threw him in a corner when something better came along. House promised himself he would neveer do that to Chase.

If Chase looked at House for a father figure,then that's what he would be for Chase.

House left the bathroom; making his way to Chase.

He was sure Chase would have questions, and he had every intetion on answering them...................................

Chase's head starting pounding.

Someone would guess it was caused by the drink, but Chase knew it wasn't.

He knew this because he had always had frequent migranes.

When it occured at workhe would go to the bathroom and take his medication for it. Chase would've done this now, but House was in the bathhroom.

House finally came out of the athroom, but it would be too suspicious if he suddenly had to go to the bathroom right after House came back. Chase would just have to try his best to ignore it.

"So I'm guessing you have questions." House started.

"Yeah, actually." Chase admitted.

"Well, I have some questions of my own." House said.

"Then I guess we should begin." Chase tried to speed up the conversation because of his head.

"I guess you got thirsty." House commented on Chase's already empty glass.

"Yeah, I guess so." he admitted.

House ordered another round before talking. "Let's make a deal. I'll answer one of your question, then you answer one of mine.''

"Okey." Chase agreed, being careful not to move his head-knowing it would hurt too much to move.

"Why did you take me here?" Chase asked.

"Answers." he said.

Chase took a drink before anyone talked again.

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

Chase sighed unsteadily, mostly out of pain.

"It would be shorter to ask what aren't I hiding." he paused, looking at House. "The main one?" he asked.

"Yeah, the main one." House answered,suspiciously.

Chase reached into the right pocket of his leather jacket. He tossed House a bottle of persciption pills.

"I was diagnosed with depression last year.

"I also have frequent migranes, by the way." Chase also admitted, holding his now pounding head.

House studied the pills for a while. "In the office, you blakned out. Migrane then? And you have one now, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, all of the above.'' Chase said.

The bartender placed two more glasses of beer in front of House and Chase.

Chase took a sip, then started talking. "Why are you always pushing me? You push Cameron and Foreman, but not like you push me." he said.

"easy. You have the most potential, but you need to be pushed.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself when I push you?'' House asked.

Chase sighed. He let go of his glass,and switched to circling the rim of the glass with his finger. "Believe it or not, I actually like my job. I know you're a great doctor, and you're great because you're different. You give people crap, and it works for you." Chase explained, then promptly took another sip of beer.

"Do you honestly not give a damn about people?" he asked.

House noted that Chase drank after he talked. He guessed he did this to will himself to talk. House knew this must be tough on CHase, but it had to be done.

"Yes, I don't give a damn.

"Why do you keep drinking after you talk? You've been doing it all night." House asked, curious.

Chase was now gripping his head tightly,squinting his eyes, and gasping.

House sat his drank and put a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" House asked, knowing that was a dumb question.

Suddenly, Chase was on the floor screaming.

House grabbed his pager and paged Cameron, telling her to get an abulance and he gave her the bar's adress.

"Chase?!" House shouted.

By this point, Chase was unconscious.

House franticlly waited for the abulance to come and whisk Chase away........................................................

".........................i hope this wasn't too disappointing! sorry if this was sorta short, but it had to be done. dont worry, there will be plenty of April in the next chapter. i havent written the next chapter, so it might be a little longer for it to be poublished because of how i write my storiees. i write, and then type the story, so it might be a little longer. please dont be mad! please r& r! thank you my faithful reviewers!!!!!!


	5. I'm Okey

Christmas Shoes- I'm Okay

chapter 5

Chase woke up in a hospital bed in a room with cream colored walls and plain furniture.

'Now I know how patients feel. It's a wonder how anyone could stay sane after more than a day in this room!' Chase thought.

He tried to recall how he had ended up here, but he couldn't remember much. Chase did remember being in a bar with House, having a terrible migraine, then the rest a blank.

He blinked his eyes, noticing a figure in the room.

"Hey, you're up!'' April's voice shouted. "They told me you'd be up soon, so I waited here for you to wake up. I didn't expect you to be awake this soon!" she added, enthusiastically.

Chase moaned, realizing his head still hurt. "What happened?" he asked in a weak voice.

The door opened, letting House enter the room.

"Severe migraine." he answered.

It knocked you out, so you weren't conscious for the most painful part of it. Lucky you." he said.

"Yeah, lucky me." Chase agreed. He couldn't imagine anything worse than his latest migraine. He was entirely grateful he was unconscious for the worse of his migraine.

"When can I go back to work?" Chase asked

"Tomorrow." Hose answered. He looked at April,then at Chase.

"April, I think your bed misses you. Go keep it company." House instructed.

April sighed, but obeyed.

House waited until April was out of sight before talking again.

"You know, you never did answer my question."

Chase sighed. "What question?"

"I asked you why you kept drinking after you talked, but now I know why. Thus, you don't have to answer the question. You're off the hook.''

Chase looked at House suspiciously.

"Well, then tell me what my answer is." Chase challenged.

"Fine. I will." He paused as he walked closer to Chase.

"You were afraid of what I might ask you. You've always been a nervous drinker. But my question now is, what didn't you want me to ask?" House whispered.

Chase rolled his eyes. 'Damn, why did he have to be such a smart-ass?' he thought. He knew House would figure it out on his own, so he decided to answer the question.

"I.............." he stuttered. "I................was afraid............you'd ask me............" Chase started.

Suddenly, Cameron walked in the room.

She looked at Chase and House, then said,"Do you want me to come back later?"

"No, but this conversation isn't over. I'm expecting an answer." he warned Chase.

Chase shook his head, then said, "Okay."

House and Cameron walked out of Chase's patient room. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Boy stuff. You wouldn't understand." he teased.

"I found a case you might like." Cameron said.

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, I already have a case."

"April is not a case." Cameron said.

"Yeah, she is. Get over it."

Suddenly, Wilson emerged from nowhere, joining the conversation.

"House is right. She is a patient." he said.

House stopped, now suspious. "So you suddenly agree with me?" House asked.

Wilson sighed. "Unfortunately, there's a new symptom. Blindness. But not permanent. Just semi-permanent."

House started walking again.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Room 144. You know, where you were suppose to teach those medical students?"

"The one with the piano?" House asked.

"Yeah, the one with the piano." Wilson said.

"Well, then you you know where I'll be.'' House said as he walked away......................................

House entered the piano room and immediately noticed that April was playing the piano. He didn't reconize the song, so he assumed tat she had wrote the song.

House was still leaning in the doorway when she began to sing.

"Don't you understand?

It takes more to- live-

than just- breathe-

ing in and out,

producing air?

Show him you care,

tell him you-

kno-o-o-o-oh, that

you care."

House recognized the relationship she was describing almost immediately.

"Now cry for him,

if nothing else.

Please cry so he

understands he'll be fine.

'Cause he'll be fine."

The way she sung cued that the chorus was coming up again.

"Don't you understand?

it takes more to-love-

than just- lies-

opening up,

show him you care

tell him you- kno-o-o-o-oh that

he cares."

April stopped singing; signaling a musical solo.

The music was beautiful to House, and her voice seemed................he couldn't describe it.

Suddenly, April played a couple wrong notes, then she slammed on the keys in frustration. House could make out the notes she was trying to play, and decided to intervene.

House limped toward April and said, "Do you want my help?"

He stopped when he got to the piano, waiting for an answer.

"Yes" she sighed.

She scooted over, and House sat next to her.

"Awesome song, what's it called?"

"Understanding Father's Ways." she answered.

"Who wrote it?"

"My mother did. She taught it to me when I was little, but now I'm having trouble getting my fingers to move fast enough at the end." April said.

House smiled, relieved that he could help her.

"Now that's something I can help you with." he told her.

House talked to the girl next to him with kindness-knowing he had grown fond of her.

House knew that he had a soft spot for April, but he didn't ever expect himself to act this humanly to April.

As he talked, instructed, and demonstrated to April, he couldn't help but thibk that maybe he did give a damn. Maybe, he just needed the right motivation. April was definitely motivation for House, but he wouldn't go as saying he was now forever changed into a porson who gave a damn about other people.

"Okey, now I think its your turn." he said.

"What if I mess up?" she questioned nervously.

"Then you try again.

"Start from the beginning, though." he instructed.

April then started singing again, and House noticed a figure outside the doorway, crying. The figure looked up, its blue eyes trenched with tears, and its stray blond hair shielding his face.

House was taken aback to the piano room when April's piano solo began.

House smiled as she finished the songs, every note being played correctly.

April smiled, then hugged House.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"you should get some rest. We're starting tests tomorrow on you, and you need your stregnth." he said.

"Okay." April got up from the bench, then thanked House one more time before leaving.

Before House knew it, he was crying.

He wanted more than anything for Chase's tears to subside, and April to live. But House knew he wasn't getting his wished granted anytime soon, not unless the piano was actually a magical tool used by wizards to grant wishes.

House sat on the bench and bowed his head, crying.

He knew there would be no happiness as April's condition worsened..................................

"....................................sorry about the delay and tthe short chapter, but i really wanted to keep an emotional feel to this chapter. i hope this wasnt too disappointing! please r&r! i thoght this was a good chapter, i think that it deserves some reviews!"


	6. Letters to the Loved

Christmas Shoes- Letters to the Loved

chapter 6

"............sorry about the writers block! AND THANK YOU ALL WHO HELPED ME THROUGH IT! well, here it is! please r&r! and if its not that good, just remember im recovering from a writers block.................."

Chase entered the New Jersy - based hospital where he worked, in hope that his migranes would subside.

It was now the last week of November, and he was beginning to worry about April. He understood that she was going to die, but he was still hopeful that a miracle would take place and she would live.

Chase strided toward the elevator slowly. He waited a short minute for it to open, and then was shocked to see who was in it.

"Why are you here? Not planning to escape, now are you?'' Chase questioned April.

"No, but House did send me out to find you." she answered.

Chase looked at her, confused.

"Did he say why?" he asked.

"No, but he does have some letters addressed to you with him.'' April added.

Chase's face now showed shock and devastation.

"April, did you happen to see a name of who they are from?" he asked, not making eye contact with her.

"Yeah............a girl named Isabelle. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, as the elevator door opened, Chase darted out.

April followed him, but stayed a distance behind. She was curious about the letters, but she knew that Chase wouldn't take about them in front of her.

Chase opened the glass door to House's office.

"Where did you get those letters?!" he nearly screamed.

Cameron and Foreman were in the room, and now curious, and shocked at Chase's sudden outburst.

"Oh, you mean these ones, from a certain Isabelle Atterson? From Australia?" House asked his duckling.

"Well, considering those are the only letters in this room that are mine, I would believe yes." Chase said.

"Aren't you in a great mood?" House said sarcastically.

"House give me the letters back." Chase was now loosing his patience.

"Sure, sure. But lets go outside and talk for a minute, first."

House got up, placed a hand on his shoulder, and led him out the door.

"What do you want?" Chase asked,annoyed.

"I want to know if you really love her." House said.

Chase put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"I take it you read the letter."

Chase paused before answering House's question.

"Yes, I love her.'' he whispered.

His voice didn't sound annoyed, but it sounded like he truly meant it.

"You're not lying." House said, sounding a little shocked.

"No. I'm not lying.'' Chase answered.

House handed Chase the letters.

"So, does she love you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Chase answered.

"You're smiling." House noted, then started to smile himself.

"That must mean you know something I want to know, or you just realized how much you actually love her. So which is it?"

"A little bit of both." Chase answered.

"Are you going to tell me?" House asked, putting on a sarcastic puppy dog face.

Chase leaned in closer to House.

"No." he whispered, then went back to House's office.

As House followed Chase, Wilson came jogging down the hallway and shouting for House.

"What?" he answered harshly.

"It's April. She just had a seizure. Her condition is getting worse faster than we thought."

"How is she now?" House asked.

"Right now she's sleeping. I told her to get some rest before testing started.'' Wilson informed House.

"Is that it?" House asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Good.''

House left back to his office, stranding Wilson in the hallyways.

"Bad news. Our patient just had a stroke." he announced.

"What do we do now?" Foreman asked.

"Well, the seizure limits what tests we can do." Chase said.

"Hey Chase? Guess what your reward for pointing out the obvious is!" House exclaimed.

Chase got up and started headed toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!'' House said, taunting Chase.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Clinic duty."

"Ah, good guess............but wrong." House smiled at Chase's reaction.

"What?" he said.

House got up, and walked toward Chase.

"You are coming with me.'' he whispered so only Chase and himself could hear it.

"Foreman and Cameron, start testing.'' he said louder.

"What about Chase?" Foreman asked.

"What about him?" House answered.

"What is he going to do?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, we're secretly having an affair, but don't tell Cuddy.''

House grabbed Chase arm, and starting pulling him to the door.

"Bye!" House shouted as he pulled the young intivest from the room.

And so they were gone...................

Chase knew where they were going, and knew what would happen.

As they approached the familiar parking lot, he sighed in dread.

Chase and House got off the motorcycle, and walked vastly toward the door.

When they entered the building, they sat down where they sat the first time they came here.

"So what didn't you want me to ask you?" House said once the first round was ordered.

"I was afraid...........you'd ask me about Australia.'' Chase said

"Why would you be worried about that?" House asked, curiously.

Chase paused, trying not to answer the question. This was not a question he had wanted to answer, but knew he had no choice but to.

"What?" House asked, pushing Chase to answer.

Chase sighed, then answered.

"I'd really rather not answer that.'' he said in a soft, weak voice that was breaking.

"Why?" House asked.

"Please.............House. Just.......drop it." he begged.

"We both know I can't do that.'' House said.

"I know."

House ordered another round before Chase answered the question.

"Isabelle." Chase whispered.

"What? That girl who sent you those letters?"

"Yeah." Chase whispered.

"Isabelle loved me, and I loved her. We were one of the most closest couple you'd ever meet. We fought, sure, but we worked through it. We had known each other for about two years when I asked her to marry me. She said yes.

"We were married for about three years before...........the incident.''

Chase paused, drawing back tears.

"She didn't die, though. That wasn't the incident at all, in case you're wondering. But it was something just as worse. And that's all I'm going to tell you.''

Chase concluded.

"Cool, a cliff hanger.'' House said.

They drank in silence for a while until House started conversation with Chase again.

"I didn't know you were married."

"A lot of people didn't.'' Chase said.

"Did your dad know?"

Chase looked away as he choked tears back.

"I think we should go." Chase said softly.

"Okay.'' House agreed.

And so the two doctors walked out to te parking lot and braced themselves for the ride home.........................

"We can only be who we are and hope its good enough..................."

".......................sorry for the delay! like I said, writeers block is to blame. okey, an explanation for this chapter is needed!

have you noticed something about what i've been adding? if you haven't, you know know that i've been talking about tramtic experiences in chase's life, and that youll have to remember in the sequal! i talked about isabelle because i thought that a little bit of chases love-life was needed. that and it also is involved my sequal............ i bet you cant wait to find out about the incident! and if i mat say so, its sooo mean! (or is it?)

and in case you're wondering, my inspiring word of randonmess wasnt actually a word. it was tony from ncis's relationship with Jeanne..................

please r &r! i hope u enjoyes it!"

(ps-the quote was made up by me just now!)


	7. Off Duty

Christmas Shoes- Off Duty

chapter 7

"............thank you all soooo much for your support! here's the nex chap, enjoy!"

( 2 days after chapter 6)

House was beginning to worry. Chase hadn't been himself ever since he learned of April's condition. The time had come quicker than any one had guess. There was now absolutely nothing that they doctors could do- April was dying at a rather rapid paste.

House found himself also saddened by this news, but not like Chase, who had lost his mind over it. Unlike Chase, he had accepted that the only thing left for them to do is make April's last week of living the most comforting and best week's of her life....................

Chase had no confidence left that he would cure April. He had been working in the lab for hours, and still had nothing.

Chase's eyes were beginning to turn red from being sleep-deprived, and he kept tripping on his tired legs as they screamed at him to rest. Chase had no intention on stopping,though. No matter how crazy it made him, he'd continue until April was cured....................

The rest of House's team stared at Chase through the glass door. He was making several mistakes; not only in his tests, but continuing on this nonsense. April couldn't be cured, and that was final.

"Poor Chase." Cameron said to Foreman.

"When she dies, I can't even imagine what he'll be like." Foreman said.

"I think that House is beginning to worry himself. He's been pacing in his office for awhile. And when I came in,he was mumbling Chase's name." Wilson said.

"We can't let him keep going like this. We have to stop him before he hurts some one." Cuddy said as she joined the conversation.

"Or hurts himself." Wilson replied.

"But what can we do? None of us will be able to stop him on our own, and if we all go i there" he was stopped when House walked down the hall, joining the conversation.

"He'll freak out." House finished his sentence.

"Then what do we do?" Cameron asked.

"WE, do nothing. ME, on the other hand, will.

"Foreman, clinic duty, Cameron," House stopped, trying to figure something out for her todo.

"Um............follow Wilson around.

"And Wilson, Cuddy, don't try to stop my employees from doing their job."

House turned around and headed to the lab door.

"Good bye." he said as he entered the room. House shut the door behind him, and then turned to Chase.

"Hello, Chase." House said, trying to get his attention.

"Who gave you permission to run these tests?" he asked.

"Me, myself, and I." Chase answered.

House was stunned; he had never heard Wombat talk like that. He sounded sleep-deprived, but more mean than anything.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" House asked sarcastically.

Chase threw the stethoscope he had in his hand harshly on the the table. He folded his arms over his chest, and glared at House.

"What do you want, House?" he snapped.

"I want you to think sanely again. You need sleep, you need to let this go. It isn't any one here's fault she's dying. It happens, Chase. People die."

House paused, having an epiphany.

He started walking toward Chase. Now knowing what he did know, he could make Chase talk.

"You did something, didn't you?" House asked, pointing his cane at Chase.

Chase turned around and picked up the stethoscope.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled.

"Oh, you know damn right what I'm talking about."

House walked closer to Chase.

"What did you do?" House whispered.

Chase put down the stethoscope again, and walked farther away from House.

House followed.

"I........................I......................." he stuttered.

"Chase, what did you do?" he said, trying to encourage the boy to talk.

Chase turned slowly, so he was now facing House.

"I........um........sorta slept with her. But not as in like sex, I just slept with her." Chase admitted shyly.

"Oh." House said, not sure what to think about what he was just told.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?" House asked, genuinely curious, but it still came out sarcastic.

Chase turned around, facing the open glass wall, watching the people go by.

"It started when......................."

(flashback form; just imaigne in those movies where a character in the present is talking, but the scene is in flashback form)

"I was working late that night. Cuddy had asked me to stay a couple hours longer. There were a lot of patients in the clinic, and she wanted to know if I could help her so that she could get them all done quicker. And I agreed.

"I started making my way down to the clinic, not entirely rushing, either. I didn't really want to help Cuddy, but something told me that I needed todo this. I needed an excuse to stay in the hospital.

"When I got to the clinic, Cuddy handed me some files, and directed me into an empty patient room, which she was using as a second clinic.

"There was a line of people outside the door, so I guessed it would be best for me to hurry.

"And so clinic duty begun..................

"After awhile, a man came in who said that his head hurt, but Cuddy never gave me his file. I told the man that I would be back in a minute, then headed toward the actual clinic.

"As I was walking down the hallways, I heard a scream. When I walked past April's room, I found out it was her who had screamed.

"I now knew why I had felt as though I needed to stay."

Chase paused, lost in the thoughts of his story.

"April needed me." Chase whispered.

"When I got in the room, she was screaming. She looked terrified- as if she had a really bad dream.

"I asked her what was wrong, and she told me it was just a bad dream.

"The next thing I knew, she was in tears. I didn't understand why she was cruing, but I knew that I couldn't leave her."

Chase paused, taking a long sigh.

"I took off my lab coat, then curled up next to her.

"Her skin was very hot, so I took her temperature. It was slightly risen, but still enough to be noticed.

"I asked her if she was cold, and she shook her head yes.

"And then that's when I made a mistake."

Chase turned around to face House, who seemed very curious o see where this was going.

House limped closer to Chase before he said anything.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"After an hour or so, she was still crying, and it was getting late. I knew that she needed to sleep.

"My shirt was drenched from her tears, and it was making her shiver."

"So you took it off." House said, not guessing, but stating.

"Yes, I took it off.

"I tried my best to comfort her, and after a while, she finally fell to sleep.

"But, unfortunately, so did I." Chase said.

"Cuddy came looking for you, didn't she?" House asked.

"Yeah, and she found me, too."

"Ouch, she gave you hell for that, didn't she?" House smirked.

"She found me lying in bed with a sixteen year girl with my shirt off. Yeah, she gave me just a little bit of hell for that." Chase laughed.

"Did you tell her what had actually happened?"

"No, I didn't.

"But she did tell me that I had become to emotionally attached to her. She told me that I should take myself off the case. But she wouldn't force me, though." Chase added.

House and Chase stood silent for a moment as House digested what he was just told.

"So what are you going to do?" House asked.

"I'm taking myself off. Cuddy was right." Chase answered.

"I can't watch her die." Chase whispered.

Tears ran down his face in streams, and House never did like tears.

"Chase, you knew this would happen. You became too close to her. Every one here will miss her, even me, Chase."

'' I know.'' Chase managed to whisper through his tears.

House walked toward the blinds, and shut them.

He turned around to Chase, and walked towards him.

Before Chase knew it, House was hugging Chase; telling him it would be okay.

A few minutes later, the doctors decided to sit on the floor.

Chase laid his head on House's lap as his tears stained his shirt.

House couldn't even imagine what Chase would do once April was gone, and he was sure he didn't want to know.........................

"...............and so the story continues! just a heads up, there will only be a couple of chapters left. i was planning on having a lot more april in this story, but as you can see, that didn't work out very well. sorry about that, by the way. i hope you liked it! please r&r!


	8. Bonding

Christmas Shoes- Bonding

chapter 8

"...................okey, so as promised, this will have a lot more April in it! yay! sorry about that last chapter, it sucked. here is the next chpter, plase r &r! enjoy!"

Cameron and Foreman were just told the news. While Foreman was ecstatic, Cameron was in mourning. Chase had always been so well with patients, it was odd to her that Chase became so attached to their newest one, April.

House walked in the glass door with his red coffee mug in his hand.

"So, how's the patient doing?" he asked.

"Since when do you care?" Foreman asked as he lifted his head up from the table.

"She's doing as we expected. She's still dying, but not as fast as we thought she would." Cameron interjected.

House looked at Cameron, who was now looking at the white board.

"Foreman, could you elaborate?" he asked.

"April still has her senses,and she still can walk. She's just not feeling too well. I think she has a fever. She''s been complaining about being cold, so I took her temperature."

"And what did that tell you?" House interrupted.

"Her temperature is 99.9" Foreman said.

"Well, did you give her medicine for it?" House asked sarcastically.

"Of course." he answered in a 'duh'-like tone.

"Well, I guess we wait here until her condition gets worse." House stated.

Cameron and Foreman watched House as he played his game boy............................

Chase gazed through the glass wall at April. His arms were folded across his chest as he sighed.

He was unsure about the move he was about to make. He understood that he was doing it for April; for her health. If he did what he was about to do, then April wouldn't be cured, but she would live longer.

Chase decided to make the move, then started walking toward April's room.

When he entered the room, April was sitting up, watching TV. When she saw Chase, she turned it off.

"Hey Chase." April said, smiling.

"Hey." he paused, then said, "Can I sit down?"

She nodded, then signaled for him to sit.

"I um.................. wanted to talk to you about something." Chase stated.

"What about?" April asked.

"There is a treatment that will allow you to live a few weeks longer, and it will make living less painful for you. House said that he needed a parent's consent for it,though." he said

"Oh." she said sharply.

"And your here to ask me where my parents are?"

"Yes, April." Chase answered.

"Well, do adoption agencies count as parents?" she asked.

Chase's expression now was shocked. He sorta guessed that she would say that, but hearing her say it was different.

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. They died in a car crash.

"So, do agencies count?''

"It really depends on the agency. Some do, some don't. You would have to ask them, of course." Chase answered.

"Could we go now?" April asked.

Chase paused for a minute, not expecting her to ask so soon.

"Um...................sure. But you would have to be checked out of the hospital." he answered.

"Well, can we?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chase answered with a smile.

"But you might want to change first.'' he added.

"Of course."

Chase left the room so April could change..........................

The cold New Jersey air hit against April's porcelain complexion. She didn't mind much, though. She always did like the cold.

Chase walked beside April as she lead the way.

Cars whizzed by and the sidewalks more bare than usual due to the change in season.

April stopped walking when they reached a building titled "New Jersey Adoption Agency".

"Here we are." April said, revealing that they had made it.

They walked in the building together through an old door that needed to be replaced.

A woman about 5'3 wearing a black skirt and a soft pearl sweater greeted April and Chase as they entered.

"April! How are you doing?" the lady asked.

"I'm doing as fine as a dying person can, Ms. Anna." April said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms. Anna mumbled with all excitement gone.

"It's okay, you didn't know." April comforted.

"So who's this?" she asked as she turned her gaze to Chase.

"This is Dr. Chase. He was working on my case, but he isn't anymore. He's actually here on a more personal note." April stated.

"Are you looking to adopt anyone, ?" Ms. Anna asked.

"Um, actually............" he was cut off by April before he could start explaining.

"Yes,actually. He was looking to adopt me." she said with a smile.

"Oh really? That's great! I'm sure you two will be fine together!" Ms. Anna said, suddenly excited again.

"So, would you like the adoption forms, Dr. Chase?" she asked.

"I thought you had to monitor the adopter before you could adopt." Chase said, confused at how willing she was for himself to adopt.

"Well, not necasarily. I think I can trust you, Dr. Chase. You've given me no reason not to. And besides, I've seen you at Princeton before. You've always favored the children and work well with them." she explained.

"Um..........then I guess I will take those forms." he said.

Ms. Anna left the room to get the forms.

"April, I thought we agreed that I would adopt if she said no to the treatment." Chase said.

"So? I'm going to die anyways. It's not like you'll ever actually take me into your house." she said.

"Okay, here they are!" Ms. Anna said.

Chase stared at the papers laid out on the table by Ms. Anna. He thought that there was no way he would do this if April was going to live. But as he thought about it, maybe he would. Chase wasn't sure about his answer, but he was beginning to think that maybe he would. Maybe he would adopt April if she wasn't dying.

"Are you okey, Dr. Chase?" Ms. Anna asked the a concern tone.

Chase realized that he had been staring off into space.

"Um...................yeah. Sorry, I just had a few things on my mind.

"So where do I sign?" he asked

"Right here." Ms.. Anna said as she pointed to a dotted line with an 'x' on it.

"Congratulations, Dr. Chase, April." Ms. April said.

Chase and April walked out the door, with Ms. Anna hovering just behind them.

"April, I hope your life is good." she wished.

April and Chase both smiled.

"Ms. Anna, that's nothing I worry about when I'm with Chase." April said; still smiling.

April walked out the agency's door; knowing that there was no reason for her to enter their doors again................

Princeton Plasboro Hospital; April's Patient Room

April had finally fallen victim to sleep. She had be deprived of it for days, and Chase was beginning to worry.

He was about to get up to make some coffee when House entered the room.

"So, April's yours?" House said with a smile.

"House, really. If you came in here to criticize me............" Chase said as he shook his head.

"No, actually. I was going to say I approve of what you did. Foreman and Cameron, on the other hand, are a different story."

There was a short, awkward silence that was starting to bug House. He never did care for silences.

Chase's eyes began to water, until sobs escaped and whimpers slipped through Chase's mouth despite Chase's liking.

House stepped forward until he reached the end of the bed, where Chase was sitting. He put his hands on Chase's arms, like a fater would do to his pained son.

"She's dying, House, dying!" he said weakly in a cracked voice. If he was't crying so hardly, you could've noticed that he screamed it.

"Chase, you don't want to wake April. Just cry, don't talk." House whispered.

And that's exactly what Chase did.

'Lights will guide you home,

I will try to fix you.'

House stared off into space, now knowing how deeply April's death was going to affect Chase.............

"........................wow! what a late update! sorry people, but im afraid that updates are going to be less frequent due to the season! ive tooken on some activities and what-not, so ill write more as soon as i can! yes, there will be a sequal, and yes, there are less than 4 chapters left of this story! i hope this didnt suck! please r&r!"

(: P.S.- 'Lights will guide you home, I will try to fix you.' is from coldplay- fix you; which is the song in my head that inspired me to write most of this story!


	9. Fairy Tales Don't Exsist

Christmas Shoes- Fairy Tales Don't Exist

chapter 9

"........................here it is! rejoice! please r&r! its appreciated!"

Chase stared at April as she slept through the tests. Normally, the hospital wouldn't allow the parents to watch, but since Chase was a doctor, they allowed it. He wasn't allowed in the lab, but Chase understood and accepted that.................

In the Lab.............

Cameron and Foreman concentrated on the tests the best they could, but it became difficult after a while.

"So............what do you think of what Chase did? I mean, adopting a child who's going to die?" Foreman asked.

"I think it was for the best. The agency wouldn't allow the treatment, but Chase would.................and did. Now she can live at least until the end of this month." Cameron answered, sounding distracted.

"Well, I don't think that he should've done it. Chase is only becoming attached to her, and its not healthy." he said.

"It doesn't matter what Chase does, you're gong to think it was wrong. You don't like Chase, I know. But cut him some slack! You've screwed up way worse, so does that give me permission to hate you?" Cameron snapped.

"Aren't you in a great mood." Foreman mumbled.

Cameron put down the slide that was in her hand and walked over to Foreman.

"Um.......yeah. I'm pissed off! But I have a right to be! Chase is trying to be responsible; trying to give a kid a little bit more time to laive! And you're over here acting like he's a monster! He's not doing this for himself! He is doing for April!" Cameron shouted.

Foreman glared at Cameron, then turned back to the tests.

"I still don't see why we're doing this. We know what April has. How can this help? We're just wasting time now." Foreman mumbled.

Cameron ignored him as she continued with the testing............................

The hallway outside April's room

Chase was where he was when House had last checked on him. He was beginning to worry. Chase was always watching over April, and House worried that Chase was becoming too attached to the dying girl. House understood that Chase was already attached to her, but he thought that Chase needed to get out of the hospital for once.

House decided that Chase would get out of the hospital today. And since April was still sleeping, Chase had no reason to turn down his offer.

"Hey, Chase. Let's go take a walk." House offered as he put a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase glanced at April one last time, and then looked at House.

"Sure." he whispered.

House started walking toward the front doors of the hospital, and Chase quickly followed behind him.

They walked silently in the direction of the park at a slow pace. House started to think about the events that had happened the last few days..........

(flashback)

_Chase stayed by April's bedside at this point. Her condition has worsened; her eyesight gone, she couldn't walk, she was hard hearing, and was always tired._

_It was killing Chase, and House knew it. This was very hard for Chase, and you could see that in his eyes. He tried his best not to cry around April, but sometimes, he couldn't stop teardrops from streaking down his eyes. April started crying with him most of the time, but you could tell it wasn't because she was dying. Chase was weakening, too. And she didn't think that was fair. April didn't want Chase to feel this way, and she was beginning to feel guilty. Chase tried to reassure her, but his efforts were wasted. The guilt still overwhelmed her._

_Ever since she became in her recent state, Chase never left her. He waited and hoped one day she would start talking, walking, and hearing again, but he knew his hope was blunt and unrealistic. April was dying and it was too late to save her. Chase stroked April's hair, and started crying once again._

_House watched the sad scene through the glass walls, and felt a tear escape his own eye. He couldn't enter the room, because he knew this was the only good bye Chase would be able to give her, and even this wasn't enough._

_House didn't think that it was fair. Why did this have to happen to Chase? Why did it have to end so badly? Why didn't she deserve a happy ending? He didn't know the answers, but then again, what would the answers accomplish? It wouldn't change anything, and House knew that._

_House looked once more at the scene, and then headed to the hospital's piano..................._

(flashback over)

Chase looked at the grass that was covered in white snow;trying not to collapse on the snow right then and there and break into tears. He couldn't do that,though, not here, not now. He only wished he could, but he sill couldn't help but stumble every now and then.

House sat down on a bench close to a leaf-less tree that was covered in snow, and Chase sat down,too.

There was a few minutes of silence as they avoided all eye contact and prepared themselves for a sensitive talk.

"So, how is Isabelle?" House asked.

"I wouldn't know, she's still in Australia." Chase answered emotionless.

House reached in his coat pocket and handed a letter to Chase.

Chase took the letter, but didn't look at it.

"What's this?'' he asked.

"If you opened it, you would know." House answered.

Chase looked at the letter and noticed that it was already opened. He didn't waste time telling House about his theory that he opened it, bevause he knew it would accomplish nothing. Instead, he just opened it.

Dear Robert,

It's been too long, and I miss you too much. I can no longer stay away. I must come and see you. Don't worry, I know here you live. Your step mother told me. I only wish that you would've told me, but that doesn't matter now. Robert, I'm on my way to America right now. Expect me in New Jersey by the New Year. Feel free to give me a call. I know you still have my number memorized.

Yours Truly,

Isabelle

Chase folded the letter up, and put it away. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, how long has it been? I haven't heard from Isabella for ages!" he laughed.

House smiled, glad that his decision to give Chase the letter was a good choice.

"So, you do love her." House said with a smile.

"House, I don't really care if you taunt me for the rest of my life by saying this. I'm in love!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Chase laughed as if everything bad that had recently happened, hadn't happened at all.

House took in the scene of Chase's happiness with a smile. It was a sad truth, but he knew the happiness wouldn't last very long...................

"....................ta-da! see, i am capable of giving chase happiness! though im going to crush his spirits very soon................i still made him........and house!...........happy! i really hope you liked it! please r&r!''


	10. Merry Christmas

Christmas Shoes- Merry Christmas

the final chapter

"............yes, it is true! this is the final chapter! but it is longer,so i didnt skip out on any details! i really hope this chap is awesome, and please review!"

Christmas Eve had finally come, but it felt irrational to be celebrating with such disaster and dread in the Princeton Plasboro hospital air.

Chase was outside in the cold 12 degree waether, and he was still crying. Wilson noted that he had been outside a while, and that he was upset. Wilson thought about talking to Chase, and, after a while, decided to. Wilson walked forward in Chase's direction until he reached Chase's bench.

Wilson sat down on the bench where Chase was crying. He stared blankly at the Princeton Plasboro building as he tried to make his mouth move and his throat vibrate. After a minute or two, Wilson finally got up the courage to talk with the broken hearted-Chase.

"So................her last days? Pretty big deal." he stated.

Chase continued sobbing.

Realizing that Chase didn't want to talk about this, Wilson tried a different approach.

"House told me about Isabelle. He said that you were happy to hear she loved you................and that you love her, too." he said.

Chase sniffled once, then looked up at Wilson.

"Why are you doing this? Isn't this Cameron's job? Pity the dying patient's family?" he broke out in a new set of tears.

Wilson moved closer to Chase and put his hand on his back.

"I'm doing this because of I know you hate being pitied." Wilson answered.

"How did this happen? Why is this always me?" Chase cried.

"Are you referring to your parents?" Wilson asked.

There was a long pause, indicating to Wilson he wasn't refereeing to his parents.

"Chase............who,then? A friend? Extended family...................'' Wilson was cut off by Chase.

''No. None of them." Chase answered.

"Then who?" Wilson asked, now curious.

"No one that I didn't promise myself I would never talk about again." he whispered.

Chase stood up, and walked back to the hospital. Wilson now knew that Chase was hiding something, though he had no idea what...........................

April's Room

House watched as April's deep sleep continued. There was no hope left; April was dying, and he couldn't fix her. House was grateful for April; she had showed him who he really was...............and led him to knowing moe about his youngest employee, Robert Chase. The last few weeks may have been hell, but it all happened for a reason. House wouldn't change anything of it. He had come to realize in his life that everything happens for a reason, no matter how awful it is. And House didn't want to screw with time or God this week.

House had never felt so vulnerable; so helpless. He normally could save his patients, but he knew he couldn't save April. That was the fact that would've been killing him the most if Chase hadn't become attached to the girl. Robert wasn't himself anymore; and House was beginning to worry about him even more than usual. Chase's father had just pasted a couple months ago, and he was still trying to move on from that. But with the soon passing of April, Chase was going to have two mourning times overlap. That didn't seem fair to House, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. All House could do know is pray for a miracle.............................

A Nearby Bench

Dr. Robert Chase was still sitting on the same bench sat on with Wilson. He no longer had the will power to move. No one ever said life was fair, but no one ever said it was hell for the living. Chase was lying down on the bench, trying to stay conscious, but was awoken when Cameron walked by.

"Chase..........this isn't healthy. You're going to sick. There's a blizzard coming, and the snow is already 4 inched deep, and it's still falling! You need to come inside." Cameron pleaded.

Chase remained laying down as Cameron continued to beg for him to come inside. Chase was almost sleeping when Cameron said she was going to be back. Chase didn't know what she was going to do, but Chase was already sleeping before he cold worry about................

Cuddy's Office

Cameron paced hastily into Cuddy's office and getting her attention when she reached the door.

"What did House do now?" Cuddy asked with a disapproving tone of voice.

"Nothing, and neither has Chase. He's still outside, and he's going to get sick if he doesn't come in." Cameron answered.

"Then why don't you ask him to come in?" Cuddy asked, sounding relieved that House hadn't done anything worth getting sued over.

"I did, but he's barely even conscious! I don't think he can move!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to send a gurney out to get him?" Cuddy asked as Foreman and House barged through the office doors.

"No need, Foreman already did." House said.

"I took his temperature, and it looks like the start of a nasty flu. Does any one know if had a flu shot?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Well, he is a doctor, so I would think he did." Cuddy stated.

'' But that doesn't mean he did. I mean, he is Australian." House stated.

"So because Chase is Australian, he didn't have a flu shot?" Cameron asked.

"No, because it wasn't on his medical file. And by the way, maybe he's been too busy to get a flu shot. I mean, the man is a doctor, and seeing a shrink does take up a lot of time." House said sarcastically.

"How do you know he's in therapy?" Cuddy asked.

"Medical file.

"Let's go team!"

And so House's team left Cuddy's office and followed House around the Princeton Plasboro Hospital.......................

In a Randon Hospital Room With Chase in it

Chase was beginning to feel ill, but wouldn't admit it until April was gone. The nurse said that his temperature was low, and he was having flu-like symptoms. She had also said to rest, but that was nearly impossible todo since the nurse had allowed Foreman and Cameron to visit.

"So............tonight's the annual staff party at the hospital. We were just wondering..............if you felt well enough............." Cameron bashfully asked.

"She wants to know if you'd come to the staff party with us. And considering that you keep telling everyone you're fine, and April is in a coma-like stage, you have no reason to turn us down." Foreman said,annoyed.

Chase propped himself up, then answered.

"You think I'm lying." Chase accused.

"I know you're lying, Chase. You're about to have a bad flu, and you're already showing symptoms of it. But you cold prove us all wrong by going to the party." Foreman answered.

"Chase.........you really don't have to if you don't-"

"No, Cameron. I want to go." Chase interrupted.

"Great. So I'll see you there Chase." Foreman said with an evil smile, then left the room, with Cameron following close behind him.

Chase knew that tonight was going to be a long night if went to the party, but knew that he had no choice but to go...............

Wilson's Office

"So................the staff party's tonight." Wilson hinted.

"Yeah, so?" House said as he looked up from the sandwich he stole from Wilson.

Wilson had been asking House about the party all week. He had not planned on going, but was starting to change his mind. He had heard that Chase was going, but wasn't sure if he actually was.

"Is Chase going?" House asked.

Wilson glared at Chase; wondering why House would even care.

"Why do you want to know?" Wilson asked cautiously.

"Well, because........................" House started, but realized he didn't know why he wanted to know.

"Because what?" Wilson asked curiously.

"Because.................I'll go if he goes." House said with a smile.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Wilson asked, confused.

House smiled, then got up and made his way toward the door.

"Figure it out."

And then he was gone; now making his way through the hospital hallways with a limp........................

The Random Room in Which Chase is Located

Chase was changing as he got ready to leave the room. He was done being the patient, and was ready to go see April. Chase knew he was getting sick, but he also knew that the doctors wouldn't let him see April live her last days if he was sick.

Just as he was about to leave, House walked through the door. He shut the blinds, then instructed Chase to sit down.

"Why? What are you doing in here?" Chase asked with blunt curiosity.

"I would ask you if you drink, but I already know you do. I've been in your house, well apartment, before you know." House stated as he magically pulled a bottle of wine from his bag.

"See, I even brought cups!" he exclaimed as he pulled some paper cups with Winnie the Pooh on them out of the same bag.

"Did you get those from the children's surgery area?" Chase asked.

"Would it honestly stop you from drinking if I said yes?" House asked.

Chase thought about that, and decided House was right. He did want to drink. He walked forward to the wine bottle, and unscrewed the cap. Most bottles had a cork, but this one didn't. He poured two cups full of the wine, and gave one to House. He downed the other cup fastly,and quickly refilled it.

"Take it slow there! We are in a hospital!" he excalimed sarcastically.

House walked toward Chase, and started staring at him uncomfortably.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chase asked.

"I can't figure you out. You weren't a bit mad when I said I've been in your house, and you didn't even flinch!" House said with curiosity.

Chase sat down the drink, and started staring at the floor.

"Did you find it?" Chase mumbled.

"Define it. I found many things, Chase. You must be more specific!'' He answered sarcastically.

"You know damn what House." Chase said louder.

He looked up at House, and stared into his eyes to the point of where it became uncomfortable.

"Are you referring to the stash of medicine not prescribed to you?" House asked.

"What?" Chase said, taken aback by this news.

"I'm just kidding, but this is why you must be more specific."

There was a short moment of silence between the two doctors before House gave in.

"I didn't know. If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything when he came around. But even I can't see why he did that. There was no motive." House quietly spoke.

"Please, I don't need anymore pity." Chase whispered.

"Is that why you moved to America?" House asked.

Chase nodded.

"I suspected that when I found out what had happened. Your father was an ass, Chase. What he did wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with what he did."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder how we can be related. We were so entirely different." Chase whispered.

They both finished their drinks in silence the rest of the time they were together....................

Later that Night at the Staff Party

Allison Cameron wore a black dress that slimmed her body and fit perfectly. Eric Foreman were a formal suit that was black with a dashing dark blue tie that made his eyes pop. Lisa Cuddy wore a short crimson red dress with a low v-cut. James Wilson wore a grey suit with a red tie. Gregory House wore a light blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans. And Chase wore a black suit with a red tie that had polka-dots on it.

The party was being held in the doctor's lounge, that was decorated with cheap decorations, low lighting, and horrible Christmas music. A small stage had been set up where staff sang karaoke versions of classic Christmas songs.

Chase stayed close to the exit, where no one who wasn't looking for him couldn't see him. He had no intentions on going tonight; that was until Foreman had showed up in his room. If Chase was sure of only one thing, it was that this was going to be a very long night.............

Greggory House paced around the hospital building; searching for Chase. He couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to find Wilson; who was much easier to find. House found Wilson in the staff lounge, watching the karaoke stand and all the singers.

''You know you want to sing.'' House whispered in Wilson's ear.

"I take it you couldn't find Chase....." Wilson pressed.

"Yup. You?' House asked.

"Yes, that corner right there next to the exit. He's been there since the party began." Wilson answered.

"Thanks." he said as he walked toward Chase.............

"I take it Wilson told you where I was?'' Chase asked.

"Yup." House said plainly.

"So........do you plan on stalking me tonight?" Chase questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Pretty much." House answered.

"Well.....then, I'll be in the bathroom. Care to stalk me there,too?''

''Lead the lay."

Chase looked at House, and House could see the pain he was hiding.

"Fine." he snapped.

Chase led the way to the bathroom as his boss followed behind him......................

In the Bathroom

Chase rushed into the bathroom as tears already ran down his cheeks; leaving streaks.

House watched as Chase started crying; and knew that it was going to be a long night.

Chase was thankful that no one was in the bathroom; less witnesses to his pain. It still didn't seem fair to Chase, though. Why couldn't he hold back the tears? And why did House follow him?

House shut the door, and locked it. He glanced at Chase, then realized his legs were about to give. Just as Chase fell, House caught him.

"Please........ just don't ridicule me." Chase whispered weakly.

"Don't worry..........I won't." he replied.

Chase continued crying, so House decided to try comforting him.

"Chase........it wasn't your fault. It was an accident that you weren't even a part of. It was the doctors who screwed up a simple blood transfusion. You couldn't have saved her." he paused.

"I couldn't save her." he whispered, wishing that none of it was true.

Chase could no longer answer. He didn't have the strength to.

House knew that that Chase hated pity......and showing weakness.

"I have a feeling you want to be alone............" House started.

Chase nodded his head yes.

House sighed, then left the bathroom, and in the process, leaving Chase alone; crying. House didn't want to leave, but knew that Chase would've wanted him to....................

April's Room

It had been about an hour after Chase's encounter with House. He was now in April's room; watching her slowly float into oblivion. Chase was still crying, but now with April. Her heart rate was dropping, but he knew he couldn't fix her.

A nurse had walked in the room with Chase to tell him that she was going to die tonight.

"Her heart-rate has been dropping every minute. My guess is that she'll be dead within the hour." he small, delicate voice announced.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chase." she mumbled.

Chase was left alone with April when the nurse left.

Chase was watching April when the door was suddenly reopened.

"The nurse told me." House said in a small voice.

Chase had never heard his boss sound nervous until now. He could tell he was worried about him, but he didn't care. April was dying, and that was all that mattered.

"Do you want me to stay?" House asked.

Chase nodded.

House walked to Chase's side, and watched April along side with Chase................

A Few Minutes Later

It all happened so quickly. Time had seemed to sped up, and rapidly beome even faster.

Nearby nurses gathered around April's bed, but it was useless.

"Time of death, 10:22 pm." the nurse that had told Chase and House the news announced.

"I'm sorry." another one whispered as the all left room.

Chase was still crying; and even House was starting to cry himself. The silence was deafening; and House couldn't stand it anymore. Every one had gone home by now, but House wasn't about to leave Chase. He couldn't leave him alone now.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy started walking towards April's room. She had just heard the news, and had no plans on going in that room tonight. But apparently she had to. There had been an accident involving two cars and a patch of ice that had to be taken care of, and she knew that House was still at the hospital. There were only four ijuries, but she needed House's help. Cuddy felt horrible for doing this, but she had no other choice.

She opened the door to the scene of Chase crying and House trying to comfort him. Cuddy didn't want to interrupt, but she had already been noticed.

"What?" House snapped.

"Um.............there's been an accident. We need your help." she mumbled quietly.

House mumbled something to Chase, but she couldn't hear what him.

"Sure....................I'll be back, Chase. I promise." he announced.

House grabbed his cane and left with Cuddy......................

Chase couldn't stand it any longer. He had to leave. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew this was his only chance to leave.

Chase unsteadily stood up, and realized that he was shaking. That wasn't important to him at the moment. He could deal with that later. April was dead, and he had to deal with that.

He knew that he would obsess over it if he didn't deal with it now....................

Chase had been missing for over an hour now. House was beginning to worry. The blizzard had hit, and it was so bad, that Cuddy and anyone else in the hospital with him was snowed in.

Cuddy called local officials, and they said they would send help asap.

House didn't know where Chase was, but that wasn't what scared him the most; he had no idea if Chase was okey.

And he was helpless. All he could do was sit and watch the snow fall, and hope for the best..........................

Somewhere Outside the Princeton Plasboro Area

The blizzard had hit, and Chase could feel it. His tears only made him more cold, if that was even possible.

He was practically buried underneath the snow, and most likely even more sick than he was before.

Chase was begining to slip into a blissful place, but feared that he wouldn't come back from it if he encouraged the place.

Chase forced his eyes to stay opened as wind, snow, and frightful coldness attacked him.

His hope was gone. He was almost positive that he was going to die.....................................

To be Continued..................................

"................omg! i finished! yay! that was the final chapter, but i have to make a epilouge because i couldnt add an important scene into this chapter, i hope to hear good reviews from all the readers..................and i really hoped this was great!!! chances of the epiloge coming out this year are slim.....but still possible!!! merry christmas and happy new year!!! this chap is my gist to you!!!!!! please r&r!


	11. Epilouge: Merry Christmas Part 2

Christmas Shoes- Epilogue:

Merry Christmas Part 2

"....................warning: this is very short!"

The search team had just arrived after the snow was plowed away for the hospital's entrance doors, but House was too busy to celebrate with everyone else.

House didn't have the patience to wait for the search team to find Chase. He knew they would never find him, but House already knew where Chase was. It took him a few minutes to figure it out, but now House was positive of Chase's location. But no one would listen to him; they were all too panicked.

"House, where are you going? There's a blizzard. What's so important out there that you would risk your health?" Cuddy asked with pure shock. With House being a doctor, she thought he'd be smart enough to know how unsafe that would be.

House looked at Cuddy, and then left the Princeton Plasboro Hospital without a word.

"House? House!" Cuddy called, but it was already too late.....................

The Bar Mentioned in 'Father and Son'

The trip had been made in a few minutes despite the horrid weather. House was sure that it was because of his own desperation to find Chase. He could only imagine how sick he would be now. If he was already going to have a nasty flu, his flu would now be brutal.

House got off his motorcycle and started looking around. He looked behind cars and buildings, and just about everywhere else he could think of. When he started to run out of nearby places to look, he went farther.

He called out Chase's name in agony as his leg hurt and his skin burned.

And then he found him.

House found Chase lying in an alley surrounded by bricks, and Chase looked like hell.

If he could run, he would. He walked as fast as he could to Chase and flung himself on the ground when he reached him.

He started crying in relief.

"Chase...........are you okay?" House asked.

When Chase didn't answer, he felt his pulse. It was weak. He took his hand in his face.

"Chase?'' he cried desperately.

It was all no use. Chase wasn't answering.

Chase moved his arm- trying to get House's attention, but it wasn't even noticeable.

"House?" he asked wealkly in a small voice.

"Yes,Chase it's me. You have to hold on, don't let go. I know it hurts, but you have to." he said, a bit relieved

Chase nodded his head.

House took out his cell phone, and called Cuddy.

"House? Did you find him?" she asked

"Yeah, but we need an ambulance."

"Okay, where can I send them?" she asked frantically.

"Just across the street from the bar named Irish Pub." he then gave her directions.

"Okay, they're on their way." Cuddy said.

House hung up.

"It's okay Chase, just don't close your eyes. You will make it." he said

But Chase wasn't so sure of that. He was drifting towards the place he feared, and he couldn't stop it. His strength was gone, and he had no control of what happened next.

Suddenly, Chase's world drifted into a dark place, where he was completely vulnerable.

House felt Chase's heartbeat, and it was weaker than before. It checked his breathing, and it was also weaker.

Carolers started singing "Merry Christmas", and it broke House's heart. How could they be so merry when so many people were dying; were in pain? It didn't seem right to be caroling with so much pain and death in the world.

There was nothing he could do if the ambulance didn't come soon. Chase would be dead, and he would have to watch him die. House knew that it wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would certainly feel like it...............

"And have yourself, a merry little Christmas time..................................."

Fin

".................so there it is! the big finale!!! I hope you like it! please r&r!!! sequel will be posted asap!!!"


End file.
